Always in our memories, forever in our hearts
by Cathcer1984
Summary: It started with fights which lead to more.... crap summary, basically HarryxDraco slash Rated M for Language and Lemon, don't say didn't warn you!


**Disclaimer: not mine. Don't own em, only bring em out to play...!!**

**Warning: rating M for language and graphic sex scenes**

"POTTER!!"

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Missing something?"

"You shit!" Malfoy launched himself at Harry, muggle style, fists failing everywhere. Malfoy landed a lucky punch on Harry's cheek, just as Harry managed to knee Malfoy in the gut, he was thrown backwards then winded as Harry landed on top of him pinning him to the ground. Malfoy relaxed for a moment before bringing his into Harry's stomach Harry landed a punch on Malfoy's eye before both were thrown apart by an invisible shield that kept them away from one another. "Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. What is the meaning of the muggle fighting?"

"Would you rather we fought like wizards, _Professor?"_ Neither Malfoy nor Professor Cable, the new DADA professor missed the sarcasm and disrespect in the word 'professor', Malfoy stared at the new, sarcastic Potter *_the war must have changed him... and it changed him Slytherin_*. "Come with me boys, this fighting must stop. To the Headmistresses office."

Harry and Malfoy followed behind Cable to the gargoyle statue, a quickly whispered "acid pops" and up a winding staircase soon saw the boys and their Professor in front of the wooden doors. Professor McGonagall looked just as intimidating as ever, lips pursed into a thin tight line, glasses flashed in the fire light. "Thank you Professor Cable, I shall take it from here. Gentlemen, this has got to stop, for now I will assign you detentions with Professor Cable whilst I think of a more permanent solution to cease your constant fighting, muggle or not. You may go" Just as the boys reached the door McGonagall stated "and Mr. Potter, try to show some respect to Professor Cable he deserves it." Harry, not believing a word of it merely did a very Slytherin thing which shocked both Malfoy and McGonagall, he sneered lip curling at the end slightly, hate and distaste shone fiercely from his eyes before he turned and walked away.

*

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily after the door shut behind the two boys. "Albus, what am I going to do with them?" She turned to the largest Portrait, in pride of place behind her desk, "Minerva, I can only suggest that I believe the two boys have unresolved issues and if I am correct there is unresolved sexual tension as well. That is merely based on instinct"

"Sexual tension! Albus you can't be serious, they were fighting, have been for the past six years. Fighting like muggles no less!"

"Yes, Minerva that just proves my point they are figuratively pulling at each other pigtails and the muggle-style fighting allows them to be near each other, physically. I am sure I'm right, Harry and Draco just don't know of their attraction yet."

"What do you suggest I do?"

*

"Oh, Harry, we heard you were in a fight again, with Malfoy." Hermione had bombarded him as soon as he had walked into the common room, "I'm fine 'Mione just a tad pissed at him is all, 'kay?"

"are you sure mate, he can be a right slimy git at times?"

"At times? Aren't you being nice? He's a slimy git all the time."

Ron and Harry laughed much to Hermione's disgust, "honestly boys!" Ginny then came sliding up to the trio, Harry inwardly cringed, ever since he broke up with her before the war she had believed that they would get back together after the war, Harry wasn't so sure. In fact he didn't want to get back with her, she was like a sister and he was fairly sure he was gay... if the way he was looking at boys was any indication, unfortunately Ginny refused to believe that he didn't want to get back together and he didn't have the courage to tell his friends he was gay. The Muggle world barely tolerated it and he didn't have a clue how the Wizard world would, he had never seen any gay couples around Diagon Alley. "Hiya Harry"

"Oh, Hi Ginny, sorry but I'm tired so I'm gunna crash, Night guys."

After Harry left Ginny decided to see if she could find out what was bothering him, Ron and Hermione were her best places to start. "Hey guys, do you know what's wrong with Harry? He's so distant and he doesn't look at me the same anymore. Is it someone else? Is it another girl?"

"Ew Gin, I did not need to know that."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, I'm 17, and sexually active. Just like you two."

Hermione at least had the decency to flush with embarrassment. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do think you're half right. There is someone else but I'm not entirely sure it's a girl." Ginny's jaw dropped and Ron looked like a fish out of water, "you mean he's a Wiz."

"A _what_, Ron?"

"A Wiz, a Wizard who fancies other Wizards, instead of the normal Witches."

"muggles call it homosexual or gay. But essentially they are the same thing, yes."

"Who do you think it is Hermione?" Ginny looked anxious as she asked, "you have an idea who's caught Harry's eye, I want to know who."

Looking between brother and sister, she managed to squeak out "Draco Malfoy", in a half hearted attempt that they may not have heard, "I don't think Harry realises that yet, so please don't tell him. He'd have a heart attack. Voldemort couldn't kill him but a seemingly unknown attraction to Draco Malfoy just might do the trick." The three laughed but soon fell into silence over their beloved friend who needed them now more than ever.

*

At breakfast the next day, silver-grey eyes and emerald ones were locked together yet neither Harry nor Malfoy could determine whether it was out of hate or not. Emerald eyes were torn away by an annoying brown pair that belonged to the youngest Weasley, Draco sneered in her direction but kept his eyes on Potter.

*

Ginny had just distracted him from the confines of the icy depths of Malfoy's eyes, "what do you want Ginny?" Harry was now irritable and it didn't help that they had Potions with Slytherin after breakfast. "You have mail." She stated it simply without any malice or desire, and for that Harry was grateful. Harry felt his heart twinge as he looked at the owl, taking the letter he opened it quickly a photo of a baby with teal hair and purple eyes gurgled up at him, waving clumsily up at him, the letter was a short one from Andromeda Tonks, Tonks's mother the baby was Teddy Lupin. Smiling Harry read the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Teddy is doing well, his hair stays one colour for about an hour before it changes again, his eyes change every day, don't worry Dora was the same at this age. I just thought you'd like to be reminded of your gorgeous godson whilst at Hogwarts. I've been invited to spend Christmas with my sister Narcissa Malfoy, I know you have issues with her son and husband but Lucius is in Azkaban and Draco is a sweet boy, Cissa was just unable to show affection. Something about Death Eaters being strong and love being weak. It would be nice if you stopped by at least, both Teddy and I miss you dearly._

_All our love, good luck with your studies,_

_Andromedea._

Instinctively Harry raised his head, a smile on his face and he was once again lost in icy depths before he tucked the letter and photo into a book in his bag to keep them safe until he could put them in his dorm.

*

Draco noticed Potter's smile and wondered who the letter was from, during all his wondering he failed to notice the slight smile on his face as Potter looked at him, again.

*

"Come now, up you get, I shall be assigning partners for the rest of the year who you will work with and complete a research topic on a potion, its ingredients and its uses. I shall explain this more later, the assignment is due after the Christmas Holiday's so you have the holidays; to work through it. Now for partners..." Harry switched off until he heard names of interest, "Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione Granger and Blaise Zambini, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Millicent Bulstrode." The classed snickered at this, they were the two most accident prone people, it took Harry a moment to acknowledge the fluttery feeling in his stomach that he was working with Malfoy, *_It's just nerves. Nerves is all it is, I'm not excited. IO'm not.*_ It even sounded weak to him as he moved to the bench Malfoy sat at, "okay Potter let's get a couple things straight, one: you will do work. Two: hopefully we can get this done before the holidays, I don't want have you ruining my Christmas" *_Making it more like*_ "okay? This maybe hard but-"

"I'm not stupid Malfoy, I will do work, as will you. It doesn't matter whether or not we get this done before the holidays because you'll see me during them any way. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking and don't look at me like that and have you noticed something odd about our pairing?" Malfoy looked around the room; "no" he sheepishly blushed under Harry's eye roll. "Oh Lord. We are the only pair of the same sex, for god's sake don't laugh it's a word use it!"

"I use the word often enough Potter"

"Saying 'sex' and performing the act are two very different things. Go on, say it."

Malfoy looked at Harry as if he had three heads, "fine. I suppose that if you just fuck the next slut that comes along it's not sex, it's a workout or stress release, am I right?" Harry's cocked his head to the side, as Malfoy gaped at him. Feeling adventurous Harry crooked his index and middle fingers, pushed them under Malfoy's chin and pushed his mouth closed, "don't gape. It's unbecoming." Smirking Harry turned to the front where Professor Slughorn had started class, not giving Malfoy time to answer, though Harry did feel Malfoy's gaze on him during the class.

*

Neither Harry nor Draco was aware that two pairs of eyes were watching this encounter, "was it just me or were Draco and Potter being civilised in their banter?"

"No, it's not just you Blaise. I saw it too. Does Malfoy, don't look at me like that 'Draco' is just plain weird, does Malfoy have a thing for Harry?"

Blaise's head snapped up to meet Hermione's eyes "how did you know? He hasn't told anyone he won't admit it to himself. And you also said Draco's name." He smirked at her annoyance before she nodded "Harry is the same but I don't know if he's even admitted to liking boys to himself. Not after Ginny." Blaise's nose scrunched up at her name but he said nothing, merely nodded before turning his attention to Slughorn's lecture.

*

After Potions the seventh years had compulsory Muggle Studies, McGonagall had deemed it compulsory after the war so people could understand the affect the Wizarding World had on the Muggles and vice-a-versa. Again the Professor paired them up and again Harry was with Malfoy, however; they were not the only same sex couple this time. "Right for the two weeks over Halloween break each of you, in your pairs, will be in a apartment in the castle you will have a magical baby which you must parent, feed and care for the muggle way. Mr Malfoy do not look so disgusted. Food ingredients will be magically refreshed but one must cook all meals. Also, one member of the pair will be given a job to do from nine to five then he or she must return home to their partner to enjoy the evening. During the day the partners left behind may go to one another's apartments but before nine and after five each pair must be in the company of each other and on the weekends. You're 'child' or 'children' will act like actual children of their age, which ranges from six months to three years. Any questions?"

The class sat in stunned silence, nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody breathed. *_Lord help us. Why am I partnered with Malfoy again?*_ "Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Will the couple have to share a bed?"

Smiling kindly the Professor answered "yes Mr. Weasley they will, unless of course one is in the dog-house and must sleep on the couch."

*

In Defence Against the Dark Arts there was another research project in which Harry and Malfoy were paired up again. "Malfoy this is not right."  
"Oh you think Potter."

"I think it has to do with McGonagall's punishment for all our fighting, forcing us to work together and live together."

"Oh well done Potter" sarcasm dripped off every word "it didn't take a genius to figure that one out now did it?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

*  
Back in the common room the seventh years were buzzing about the Muggle Studies project coming up in a month, Harry however; was pacing his room the letter from Andromeda and picture of Teddy by his bedside. He was deciding which was the best was to tell Ron and Hermione that he fancied blokes... _*Guys I'm gay... no Ron may not know what that is... um I like boys... I have something I've got to tell you I kind of well um-*_ His thoughts were interrupted by Ron and Hermione bursting through the door, "Harry here you are. We've been looking for ages. Why are you up here by yourself?" Hermione looked worried.

"Uh, guys I need to tell you something. Important, could you just sit down please?" He nervously started pacing again, as Ron and Hermione made their way to his bed. "Okay, one: I like boys, um you know like-like as in fancy and I may not be at the Burrow in Christmas Day causeIwanttoseeteddybuthavetogotoMAlfoy'stodoso!"

Silence.

"Um Harry we had already figured out that you are gay and it is okay. We aren't going to run away just because you like men. But could you repeat the last part?"

Ron was just looking mad, harry didn't know if it was because he was gay or because of Christmas "I want to spend Christmas with Teddy but Andromeda's spending it with her sister, Narcissa, and I'd have to go to Malfoy's for Christmas."

"CHRISTMAS AT MALFOY'S! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"

"It isn't definite Ron. But you don't mind that I'm gay."

"Nah... as long as you don't prefer redheads"

"Ron, honestly."

"Thanks Hermione."

"He prefers blondes."

"HERMIONE!!!" the poor girl's squeals could be heard down in the Slytherin Common Room as Harry and Ron tackled and tickled her senseless.

*

The month of October flew by, and as Harry and Malfoy started working together Harry realised Malfoy was sarcastic but a very down to earth bloke who knew how to make Harry laugh and could comfort him without words or reasons. Draco noticed that he was falling hard for Harry and every time he looked into those emerald eyes he fell straight back down, twice as hard. Harry was a witty, smart guy (despite Potions grades) with a short temper but he understood Draco without them talking much. They knew nothing of each other beyond the superficial.

Today was the day that they were given their children and apartments to move into and their jobs, Harry was to stay at home with the child/children and Draco would work. "Ah right Mr Malfoy, shall be working at the 'Ministry' in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts section. Mr. Potter stop laughing." Harry tried his hardest but couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "And this is your daughter she is one year old and is an only child. Here is your address, it is on the twelfth floor of the castle, apartment 19. Thank you gentlemen."

They made their way to the twelfth floor, Harry carefully held their sleeping daughter in his arms, her hair was black but her eyes he didn't know as they were closed. "We need a name."

"Excuse me Potter."

"She needs a name."

Draco stopped walking and stared at Harry then the girl and at Harry again, Harry was too busy brushing hair out of their daughter's face to notice the look in Malfoy's eyes or the tender way he smiled at them. "Lilly." Harry's head shot up so fast as he looked at Malfoy in disbelief, "wha- wh-why?"

"Lilies are my mother's favourite flower. And Lilly was your mother's name. Something we have in common, Lilly can represent that." Tears filled Harry's eyes as he looked at Draco, making a split second decision he shifted Lilly to rest more in his right arm, her head in the crook of his elbow, and threw his left arm around Draco pulling him into a hug. Tentatively Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and Lilly feeling as if that were where he belonged, he felt as if they were a family. "Come on, Harry, let's go home."

"Harry?"

"I figured because we will be living together for the next two weeks and partner's for the rest of the year in all our subjects, I should call you by your first name. Do you mind?"

"No. I actually like hearing you say my name Draco."

Draco smiled. "Me too, Harry. Me too."

*

"Harry I'm home."

Draco was met by silence and darkness, after five days of this project Harry and Draco had spent all the time they could with Lilly just talking about themselves, their likes and dislikes, their values and beliefs, their experiences during the war. Draco learned about what Harry had gone through during those months away and the final battle and Harry learned of Draco's confinement to his house because of his father, his desire to save his mother and his love her. A love Harry wanted, needed that Draco wanted to fill the void with his love but knew Harry needed a woman's, a mother's love, someone that loved him for his character not because he was Harry Potter.

Draco was worried, Harry always answered him, and he wandered at bit farther into their apartment before the soft glow of candle light met his eyes, it came from their dining room. Draco silently made his way towards the light; Harry was sitting at a table with dinner for two, lilies in the middles of the table along with two candles, there were other candles around the room but Draco's eyes were glued to Harry who was in fitted black dress pants, a fitted dark forest green shirt which hinted at the muscle beneath. "Hermione and Ron are looking after Lilly tonight. I thought we could... could you know.... um. Say something. _Please_." When Draco did nothing but stare Harry's head tilted back, eyes clenched shut "I told her this was a bad idea, just give him incentive she said, let him know but don't suffocate him she said..." Harry kept rambling with his eyes closed he seemed to have forgotten Draco was there at all, Draco's heart broke and leaped with joy at the same time. He was sad because Harry was sad but elated that Harry might like him, so he did the most Gryffindor-ish thing he could think of; Draco strode over to Harry, who was still rambling. "Oh fuck this was a stupid idea-" suddenly there were lips on his in a soft, almost loving kiss, Harry's eyes snapped open he could see Draco's eyes closed a light flush on his cheeks with a smattering of freckles over his nose and across his cheeks. Slowly Draco pulled away and locked eyes with Harry, "I never hated you, you know, when we fought. I just wanted you to see me. You rejected me after knowing me two minutes and I hated that. So I had to make you see, I was worthy, worthy of your hand, worthy of you." Harry stared speechless; Draco just wanted Harry to notice him after the very beginning of their first year. Draco smiled softly stood to his full height and held his hand out to Harry, this time it was accepted, Draco pulled Harry with him out the dining room and into their bedroom.

Draco pulled Harry into a searing kiss, which harry responded to, lips danced as tongues battled Harry's hands wound through Draco's hair as Draco's roamed Harry's body. Steadily Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt to run his hands across the bare, muscular chest, Harry's hands travelled to Draco's shirt pulling it up over his head, with the kiss broken momentarily the boys got their breaths back before plunging back into a heated kiss bare chests touching muffled moans came from either member, which neither of them knew. As Harry's hands travelled to Draco's trousers he unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down pushing the material over Draco's hip he found a layer of black boxers in his way. Draco repeated the gesture but to his contentment found no boxers in his way, pulling away from the kiss Draco looked down at Harry's body in appreciation "beautiful" Draco murmured as his hand slipped down to grasp Harry's arousal, sliding his hand up and down the long, hard shaft. Suddenly Draco was pushed away and he was confused as to why until he felt the bed behind him, pulling off his boxers Draco laid down there as Harry admired him from above. Harry slid up to Draco's lips to capture them in a brutal kiss before kissing down his chest, dipping his tongue into Draco's naval before licking down the line of fine hairs that lead to Draco's arousal. Just as Harry brought the tip into his mouth Draco's hands yanked his head up by his hair "I've never done this before Harry."

"With a man?"

Draco flushed "with anyone."

Harry smiled "good. Me neither." Harry dipped his head down to kiss Draco's thigh before lifting it onto his shoulder, Draco's pink, tight opening was waiting for him wetting his fingers with saliva he slipped one, then another Draco started pushing down at this point so Harry moved his fingers every so often brushing past Draco's prostrate Draco groaned in response and whimpered when Harry's fingers left but moaned when he felt something longer, bigger and harder push its way inside, slowly inch by inch. When he was all the way in Harry glanced at Draco who had opened his eyes and was watching him drawing out before thrusting in again Harry couldn't look away, so he kept thrusting harder and faster, he felt his orgasm building so he reached down to stroke Draco into his release. Draco was torn as to whether he thrust up into Harry's hand or down to bury Harry deeper. It didn't matter because just looking into Harry's eyes at that moment caused him to come long and hard over Harry's hand, chest and his own chest. Feeling Draco clench around him and watch his face in orgasmic bliss was too much for Harry as he too came long and hard in Draco.

Collapsing on Draco, Harry kissed Draco one last time before slowly pulling out, hissing in pain Draco plunged his lips into the nape of Harry's neck "mine" was the last thing Harry heard before going to sleep with a smile on his face.

*

Waking up Harry felt different. He felt warm, safe and aroused; all three were because of Draco under him. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry; slowly Harry looked around and found it was ten to nine Hermione would be here soon Draco was lucky it was a weekend.

When Draco woke he was cold and fucking sore, Harry was to blame for both. He heard the shower running and decided to return a certain favour. Slipping into the bathroom and shower Draco saw Harry's silhouette behind the curtain and saw his obvious arousal that Harry was trying to get rid of. Sneaking into the shower behind Harry Draco was able to wrap his arm around Harry's waist pull his hand off his erection as Draco slid a finger into Harry from behind, slowly a second and then a third were stretching and preparing Harry. Turning Harry around Draco lifted him up with his back against the wall the shower curtain was sticking to Draco so he threw it open, using the water as lubrication Draco guided himself into Harry's tight hot channel.

*

Hermione arrived with a sleeping Lilly at exactly nine; she moved to put her down in her crib before exploring the apartment. A cold, ruined dinner and burnt out candles were found in the dining room, Hermione made her way to the bedroom, the bed looked as if someone had torn it apart, clothes were strewn everywhere. Hearing a whimper from the bathroom, she made her way inside and covered her mouth in shock, Harry was up against the wall of the shower, his legs around Draco's waist the blonde was thrusting back and forth furiously the water was pouring over them, just as Hermione turned to leave Harry threw his head back and screamed "DRACO!"

"Fuck, shit, fuck... I need... I lov- HARRY!!!" Draco came just as Hermione fled the room, she picked up Lilly and went to the front door shutting it loudly. "Harry. Malfoy. You here?"

Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and water dripping down his body face flushed. Hermione opened her mouth but Draco came out of the bathroom in the same state and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, "I take it last night worked out then. Here's Lilly and Ron wondered if you two would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night, Lilly as well of course."

"We'd love to Hermione. Thank you"

Harry and Hermione stared at Draco, "what she's smart and I need intellectual conversation you Mr Potter are good for other ... things." Both Harry and Hermione blushed at the statement.

*

"Right class I'd have to say that you all passed, only one couple got an Outstanding, for their actions as a couple, parents and muggles. For your scores please come to my desk."

As harry and Draco approached the Professor handed them a sheet of paper and sent them to their desk. They got the Outstanding, the comment was :

_Mr. H. Potter and Mr. D. Malfoy are awarded Outstanding in their Muggle Studies "Acting as Muggles" assignment. Their dedication to their child, whom they named Lilly and their committal to each other, they did however; take this dedication too far by consummating their relationship and repeating the act numerous times in each room. Unfortunately in the presence of a witch, she was awarded a higher grade due to her secrecy and quick-thinking. Congratulations gentlemen._

"What the fuck?"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"She must have walked in on us in the shower. She didn't say anything when we both came out the bathroom or when you wrapped you arms around me. "

"Hmmm. She's good."

*

Christmas was just around the corner and Harry had received an invitation to spend it with The Malfoy Family from Narcissa Malfoy herself, he instantly wrote a reply accepting then he wrote to Mrs. Weasley telling her that unfortunately he could not come for the Christmas holidays but would drop by on Christmas Eve with their gifts.

*

Harry and Draco stepped off the train at King's Cross Station, Narcissa and Andromeda and Teddy were waiting, upon seeing them teddy's eyes went green and his hair pale blond hugging Andromeda and picking up Teddy Harry saw a distraught Draco clutching his mother like a life line. Finally they pulled apart and Narcissa hugged Harry then took Teddy and lead the way out of the station, Harry took hold of Draco's hand squeezing it before pulling him after the two women. They arrived at the Manor by appriation, Draco took Harry in-side-along as Harry didn't know where it was. When they arrived Draco took Harry up to his room, which was opposite Draco's "you can come into mine at night, okay? But we must make mother happy to let her think we're staying in separate rooms."

*

Christmas Day Harry woke up in the arms of Draco, Draco soon woke under Harry's small kisses, but bolted out the door shouting "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS" laughing Harry ran after him into the living room where a huge pile of presents await them under the giant tree. Narcissa and Andromeda were already waiting, teddy was still asleep, Narcissa laughed at Harry's surprised expression before separating the presents into piles. Draco tore into his like a whirlwind he finally reached the one Harry got him; a small self-made painting of Harry, Draco and Lilly, inscribed on the back was _"Always in our memories, forever in our hearts"._ Draco turned to Harry forgetting their company and pounced, they tumbled to the floor and Draco placed a soft but loving kiss on Harry's lips. Harry got photo album of the Marauders, Teddy and Lupin and Tonks, the final one being Teddy and himself and Draco Harry hugged her fiercely hiding his tears. Narcissa gave him a piece of paper on it stated _"welcome to the family, Harry. You have my blessing and my love."_ Narcissa opened his gift at the same time: a single lily that never died, the two moved towards one another and hugged Harry hid his face in her neck so only she could feel his tears.

Over the day they ate too much at dinner and had the best time just being a family, at the end of the day Draco had fallen aslepp on the sofa, Harry crawled up him nestled between his legs head on his chest arms around Draco's neck and chest. Seeing this Teddy Lupin crawled up and snuggled by the two boys. Narcissa and Andromeda looked on and talked about the future, if they accepted Harry and Draco would live at the Manor, Narcissa would move in with Andromeda and Teddy would live with his godfather and his boyfriend.

*

Harry and Draco lived happily, raising Teddy Lupin into a strong you man with a talent for Quidditch and study. The two eventually got married and adopted a daughter whom they named Lilly. Of course they fought but they had amazing make up sex afterwards, but essentially they lived as happily ever after as anyone can. Their time at the Manor reminiscent to that of the Muggle Studies project.


End file.
